


Debauchery

by alexipyretic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexipyretic/pseuds/alexipyretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves nothing more than fucking a man who's never been fucked. Jared's more than willing to let Jensen defile him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery

Jensen stands at the foot of the bed, arms folded across his bare chest as he stares down at the man on the mattress with his nipples hard and his thick cock erect, curling up to meet his stomach. There’s an edge to Jared’s expression, equal parts fear and feverish arousal, but all the same he hasn’t retracted his assent and he continues to obey command, his arms spread eagle and his legs spread wide. The sight is everything Jensen likes in a man— sinewy, slick with sweat, and utterly unadulterated, presenting himself for defilement and abasement.

“Look at you, doing exactly as I say, giving me every last inch of what I want,” Jensen whispers, reaching out and trailing his fingers over Jared’s chest, encircling a nipple and giving it the slightest pinch. “Look at everything you’ve already given me. Your mouth, your words, your obedience. I could ask anything of you, right here, right now,” he pauses, continuing on to draw his palm over the other man’s navel, then wrapping his fingers around the base of Jared’s cock. “And you would comply.”

Jensen gives Jared’s cock a slow tug, and Jared lets out the kind of moan Jensen loves to reap, the sort that’s comprised of naivete with the barest element of expectation.

“And I’m going to take it all. I’m going to slide my cock into your mouth, watch your lips wrap around me as you take me until your eyes water and your hands shake. I’m going to open you up with my fingers, slick with your spit, my come, and the lube beside the bed. I’m going to fuck you with my fingers, while you stifle your wrecked moans by sucking on your own fucking fingers, because you can’t keep yourself from filling yourself up as much as you fucking can. And then, once you’ve lost, spilled your load all over my sheets, over and over, I’m going to order you on your knees. You’re going to bite down on the pillow beneath your head right now to keep yourself from screaming as I pound my cock into you until I come so hard I black out, collapsing beside you on the bed with my dick still in you. And maybe you’ll fall asleep, worn out, more sore than you can imagine right now, your lips and ass swollen from being used like the slut I know you want to be for me. But the second I wake up, I’ll start moving again, Jared. And I will fuck you again, until you’ve got nothing left to give me.”


End file.
